


Everything Looks Beautiful in Black and White

by TheStoryteller13



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Fluff, s02e14 there's a place where the lost things go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryteller13/pseuds/TheStoryteller13
Summary: They were drawn to each other, weren’t they? In black and white. . . without Landon or any other guy to get between them. . . Lizzie felt it. She knows she did. And she’s never been one to be nervous about going after what she wants, but this is different. This is Hope. This is "we’ve been enemies for most our lives" and "I know we only just became friends" and. . . Lizzie isn’t sure Hope’s on the same page as she is.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Everything Looks Beautiful in Black and White

_Hope pretends not to notice that Lizzie Saltzman is sitting in her bar. When someone mentions her name, Hope pretends not to know who Lizzie is, and says she's bad with names. Hope continues with her paperwork and pretends that she isn’t staring at Lizzie more than she probably should be._

_But, she can't help it._

_Lizzie Saltzman is a dream. Blonde hair curled against her head, expensive clothes, perfectly sculpted cheekbones, delicate hands. . ._

_Hope has seen all of the pictures she's in. Sometimes she feels bad that the rising star is no longer rising. Hope wants to take her by the hand and tell her she deserves the world and, ‘well hang on doll, we're gonna get it for you’._

_But, that's another life. A fantasy. One that Hope doesn't live. Hope has a boyfriend. She loves him. Though he did leave her behind. . . No matter. Hope’s got her bar, and her love for her man. She's content to admire from afar._

#

Hope’s been battling with the decision for hours now. She knows that it’s the right thing to do, that she _has_ to do it. Hope couldn’t live with herself if she _didn’t_ do it— it would tear her heart apart. So, she has to do it. She’s just not sure how, or if she can muster up the courage to. 

She paces in her room, thankful that Alyssa isn’t around to make fun of her for it. Following her heart should be easy, but Hope’s found that it never is. She can battle monster after monster but when it comes to the things she wants, well. . . Hope has a hard time admitting that she _wants_ them, in the first place. And then it’s a whole other ordeal to tell herself that she deserves it, that she should go after it, that it won’t fall apart in her hands. 

Hope wonders if she gets that from her dad. 

She takes a deep breath and resolves to do it. Even if it hurts, even if she’s scared. She needs to do it. She needs to follow her heart. 

#

 _Lizzie knows she shouldn’t go back to the bar. She has a scene to shoot and it’s late, anyway— the bar is probably closed. But, the shining sign of Landon’s calls to her anyway._ Someone died here tonight, _she tries to remind herself, as if that will stop her from trying the handle to see if the door is unlocked. There is not yet a sign on the door that says the place is closed. . ._

_It’s unlocked, and Lizzie steps inside to find the place empty, save for the bartender who is cleaning up glasses._

_“We’re closed,” she says with a bored tone._

_“Actually you have no sign that says you are,” Lizzie points out._

_The woman looks up at her in surprise. “You’re that movie star.”_

_Lizzie shakes her head, looks away, says, “Oh, I wouldn’t say I’m a “star”—”_

_“I would,” she says, setting down a tray with empty glasses on it. “I’m Hope, by the way. I’ve seen everything you’ve been in.”_

_“Oh,” Lizzie blushes. “That’s sweet.”_

_“One last drink? On the house,” Hope offers. “That is why you came in here, isn’t it?”_

_Lizzie tries not to shake her head again. She isn’t actually entirely sure why she came in here. “Sure. I’ll take a drink,” she says._

_Hope smiles sweetly and heads to the back room to get a bottle and a glass. Lizzie looks around awkwardly, sheds her coat, then starts to idly pick up the remaining glasses and put them on the counter._

_“You trying to get a job here?” Hope jokes when she comes back out._

_“Honestly, I might be since acting doesn’t seem to be working out very well,” Lizzie tells her._

_Hope shakes her head exasperatedly as she pours two glasses for them. “Nonsense. The camera loves you. The people love you. They just don’t know it yet.”_

_“Oh yeah?” The corner of Lizzie’s mouth quirks up in a half smile._

_“Yeah,” Hope hands her the drink, lifts her own cup in a toast, tells her, “You’re going to be a star one day.”_

_Lizzie smiles widely and clinks her glass against Hope’s. “I’ll drink to that.”_

#

Lizzie isn’t quite sure what to do now. After apologizing to MG, she wanders the halls aimlessly. She _wants_ to talk to Hope. There’s too many thoughts in her head for her not to want to talk to Hope. 

They were drawn to each other, weren’t they? In black and white. . . without Landon or any other guy to get between them. . . Lizzie felt it. She knows she did. And she’s never been one to be nervous about going after what she wants, but this is different. This is _Hope._ This is _we’ve been enemies for most our lives_ and _I know we only just became friends_ and. . . Lizzie isn’t sure Hope’s on the same page as she is. Doesn’t know if when she thinks _I think I’ve been falling for you all this time_ Hope is also thinking _there’s something undeniable between us._

Lizzie think she might actually be in love. Which is a daunting thought. She’s wanted love for a long time— true love, deep love, _epic_ love. Like her mom had talked about. Lizzie’s thrown herself at it. She’s searched and tried and went after every shred of possibility that she would find it, and it’s never worked out. 

She didn’t expect it to creep up on her, to overwhelm her in a such a strategic battle plan. Lizzie thought that love would be like fire and consume her inside and out all at once. But, when she thinks back on it, she thinks that falling in love with Hope was more like waking up: unsure at first, warm at second, slowly, gently, until eyes open and realization dawns. 

So, now she doesn’t know what to do. Go after it, or wait until she’s sure? 

#

_“Hope. Andrea. Mikaelson.”_

_Hope isn’t expecting Lizzie to be back at her bar. She’s yelling through the door._

_“How do you know my full name?” Hope questions when she opens it. They didn’t get too close during their last conversation._

_“It’s a long story. Which you won’t believe,” she says, glancing behind her. “But, um. . . Oh! I can prove it; I know your deep, dark damage. You don’t get close to people because they leave you or die, right? Well, that’s exactly what’s going to happen if you don’t let me in. So, please, help me help you.”_

_It’s scary— having someone know you so thoroughly. Hope is surprised by how accurate her words are. But, it doesn’t matter. She had a different conversation earlier that night, and now she knows what she has to do._

_“You’re right,” Hope nods. “I’ve spent my whole life pushing people away. And I’m about to change that by going after the man that I love. So, sorry, but I have a bus to catch.”_

_She closes the door, leaving Lizzie to her own business. Hope goes back to packing her bags. Something itches in the back of her mind, but she ignores it. She loves Landon, she’s going to go to him, she’s going to be_ happy. _That's the plan and Hope is sticking to it. It's time she go after something she wants, for once, instead of being scared that it’ll shatter when she does._

 _Hope_ _is determined to stick to her plan. She's insistent of her goal. And yet. . . And yet she still can't shake the sound of Lizzie screaming that someone was going to kill her. Hope can't get the voice saying, “if you get on that bus, you'll leave an innocent person to die” out of her head. Its annoying. It's frustrating._

 _And even worse: Hope listens._

#

Hope’s heart is split in two. She understands how Landon felt, now, when he went to tell Josie he wasn't going to choose her. She knows, also, how clear and scared he probably felt on his way to tell her he's choosing her. Hope knows, because it's exactly what she's doing now. The game had been trying to tell her something, and Hope’s decided to listen. 

She steps out of Landon's room and wipes her tears away. He’ll be okay. He’ll survive this. He found love without her once, she's confident he can do it again. 

Hope takes a deep breath, steadies herself, and reminds herself that she’s doing this for a reason— that her heart is drawing her to another and it would be unfair to Landon _not_ to let him go, and unfair to herself not to go after the person she really wants. So, she shakes herself, and starts looking for Lizzie. 

#

_A shot rings out and Lizzie’s heart stops. For a moment, she isn’t sure who shot whom. She isn’t sure if her mysterious savior was successful or not, or if her sister is going to follow through on her threats now. And then. . . the darker version of her sister falls to the ground. Hope tosses the gun away and Lizzie breathes out a sigh of relief._

‘you came to save me,’ _she wants to say. She wants to rush forward and pull Hope into a hug and thank her for saving her life. But, her hands are still cuffed and Hope isn’t herself right now. So, instead, she plays it cool._

_“I thought you had a bus to catch,” Lizzie says ._

_“I want to be with the man that I love more than I want anything. But I couldn’t get on that bus if it meant an innocent person had to die,” Hope says, like it’s obvious._

_Lizzie smiles. Even as a different person, Hope’s still the same. There’s a sort of comfort in that. “That is_ such _a Hope move.”_

_Hope’s eyes flicker off to the side._

_“Let me guess,” Lizzie says. “You’re seeing a word right now.”_

_“Yes. What does it mean?” Hope looks back to her, curious._

_Lizzie takes Hopes hands and tells her, “Say the word, and I tell you in the real world.”_

_Hope’s eyes never leave her’s. Their hands are still intertwined and Hope says with confidence, “Fatum.”_

_Something happens then, as the sparks fly, as the realization dawns on Hope’s face. Her fingers curl more firmly around Lizzie’s. The game is ending, the both of them can feel it, but they can also feel something else, too. A connection. A lesson learned. Hope opens her mouth to say something, but then the dream ends._

_Their eyes find each other when they wake up, and Hope can’t conceal the wide smile that forms on her lips. They’re pulled to each other, then, like gravity. Hope hugs her like she’s glad Lizzie’s alive, and Lizzie hugs her back just as tightly, trying to thank her for saving her life._

#

“We need to talk,” Hope says when she finds Lizzie wandering the halls. 

“Oh, good, because I was just coming to find you,” Lizzie says. She leads Hope to an empty classroom. 

“I—” Lizzie starts, but so does Hope. 

“I broke up with Landon.” 

Lizzie blinks at her; she wasn’t expecting that. Not knowing what else to say, she continues on with what she was going to admit: “I think I’m falling in love with you.” 

Then it’s Hope’s turn to stare blankly. “So. . .”

“So, I think we’re on the same page now?” Lizzie asks, taking a step forward. 

Hope nods and says with a soft laugh, “I would say so.” 

And then their world narrows back to black and white. Hope surges forward with confidence and courage and she takes Lizzie in her arms, dips her, then presses their lips together. Lizzie holds on tight to Hope and kisses her back. It’s the kind of kiss that would happen in the movies, the kind of kiss that would have music in the background and a red curtain swinging across the screen. 

When they pull away neither of them pull apart. Hope returns Lizzie to her feet and then she tilts up on her toes while Lizzie leans down so they can press their foreheads together. Lizzie holds her hands tightly. 

“I want you to know,” she starts. “That I will never leave you.” 

Hope looks up, feeling suddenly vulnerable now. She puts a hand on Lizzie’s cheek. “Promise?” 

Lizzie nods. “This universe will have to drag me screaming from you.” 

A smile tugs at the corner of Hope’s mouth. 

“But that just means you can’t go sacrificing yourself for the greater good, you know. I don’t need you leaving me because your martyr complex told you to jump into a pit,” Lizzie tells her with half a joke in her tone. 

Hope’s smile widens now. “I promise I won’t go jumping into any other pits.” 

Lizzie pulls one hand away to put a pinky up between them. “And any saving the world dilemma we have, we solve together?” 

Hope wraps her pinky around Lizzie’s and nods. “Together.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the end of my episode related ideas so if anyone has any Hizzie prompts hop over to my tumblr and drop them in my ask box: @alltid-og-for-evig


End file.
